Tribute to Gundam Wing
by Bemily Q
Summary: This is my tribute to Gundam Wing. A performance at the circus pays tribute to the gundam pilots and Relena.


This circus was renowned for a special tribute performance though they only did the performance rarely. Excitement grew over the crowd when the lights suddenly dimmed as this was the only cue that this performance was to happen. As the lights slowly came up the audience could finally make out a young man and a young girl in the center of the ring.

The young man is wearing a blue mask over his whole face though the girl's face is bright, beautiful, open, and strangely captivating. "I am going to kill you" states the man in the mask with not one emotion in his voice as he pulls out a gun and points it at her. Alluring music starts softly. The woman smiles at the man and with no fear evident she says back "dance with me first." The man hesitates on pulling the trigger and responds "one dance." The music gets louder as the couple starts to dance. The dance is starts slow and then picks up speed as the man maneuvers her around the ring in a wide circle. Suddenly there is another man in a black mask that comes out. He pulls out a mini paint cannon and starts to shoot at the couple dancing. The man in the blue mask looks down at his partner as he pulls her out of the way of the cannon. "I will protect you." He states. The young woman smiles a breathtaking smile at him and nods as another man comes out. This man wears a green mask and starts to throw knives at the still dancing couple. As the couple makes it around the ring the audience notices that as the man in the blue mask weaves the girl out of the danger of the others his hands are getting more and more stained red. The violinist of comes out next, he is wearing a yellow mask and seems to attack the dancing couple with the music. The last man to come out is wearing a red mask and he starts to attack the couple with martial arts techniques. As the dancing couple make their perilous journey around the ring they have never been hit once by any of the other attacks.

When they complete the circle the young woman gasps at the red stained hands of her partner. She looks at him with deep emotion that the audience cannot decipher and as they start to make another circuit around the ring she simply says "I will protect you, now." The man is obviously startled but allows her to take the lead. As the couple starts to approach the man in the black mask, the young woman smiles at him. She doesn't stop dancing with the man in the blue mask but she takes the hand of the man in the black mask and says "dance with me." The man in the black mask leaves the cannon and starts to dance wildly around the original couple with a kind of a heavy dance not quite with the music. As they approach the man in the green mask the woman does the same thing. The man also drops his weapons and starts dancing a highly acrobatic dance with astounding leaps and bounds. The audience notices that the red stain on the hands of the blue masked man are slowly disappearing. As the couple dances close to the man in the yellow mask he simply nods to the woman and starts dancing fluidly around the couple with the other men. As they approach the man in the red mask who is now the only one who is trying to attack the couple he starts to move with them almost against his will. It takes only a few more seconds till he is dancing with martial arts with the couple.

The original couple is close to where they started to dance and the music is starting to wind down. Some audience members notice that the woman is looking exhausted and her partner has to hold her up. The woman looks at her partner with shinning eyes. "Why?" he asks still in monotone. She smiles wider and says "I love you, my Heero, my perfect knight." The music stops and with the stop of the music the other men dancing around the couple come to an abrupt stop and face the crowd making a tighter circle around the couple. The couple slowly stops. She pulls away from his arms and looks at him with all the love in the world. The audience feels the couple's deep emotion for one another. A few seconds go by and the couple comes together in a passionate kiss. After the kiss ends the man pulls his gun and points it at the woman. "Why" she asks still without fear. The audience gasps with no understanding of why he would pull his gun again. "Because I love you Relena, you are my whole world," he states with certainly and the deep emotion makes his voice even deeper. The tension in the room is so strong that people are starting to get nervous and they have a strange desire to try and protect the woman who made the men stop fighting and dance with her.

The lights get darker and the masks and the girl are some of the few things that the audience still can see clearly. There is a shot in this dark making the audience jump. Before people realize that the shot is from the man in the blue mask shooting his love there is a scream that tears their hearts out from him as she slowly falls backward. The scream is matched by the other masked men and it is almost like a symphony of pain, loss, denial, and love. The masks of the men in the circle suddenly crack down the middle but there is no one behind the masks though the audience can feel the men running away by the breeze their leaving brings. The blue mask however is shattered to pieces but there is no one that the audience can see. So softly that not all of the audience hears is a female voice that whispers "Thank you." The spotlight suddenly shines on the pieces of the blue mask and the audience notices that there is another mask next to it. The mask is of a smiling woman. After a few minutes where the audience is frozen in silence the full lights come on. The circus master walks calmly to the center of the ring and says "thank you for coming tonight." The audience blinks and realizes that they are crying and then they slowly make their way out of the tent when they understand that the performers are not coming back for applause or mingling.


End file.
